


Beautiful and Sexy

by RomaMarufixx



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Beautiful, F/M, Fem!Merlin - Freeform, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks Merlin is beautiful...and sexy. Includes Fem!Merlin. Just a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful and Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on my FanFiction account, but was not the first I wrote of this, I hope you enjoy this very short drabble!

All Arthur could do was lay there on the bed and watch as his wife strut over towards the end of the bed, which he was lying on.

The moonlight shining through the window outlined her gorgeous porcelain face and made her crystal blue eyes sparkle with lust and desire.

Her perfect pink lips curled up into a flirty smile as she lifted up her tunic, pulling it over her head and dropping it to the floor, pushing her hip to the side whilst doing so.

She was now left in just her undergarments, having removed her boots and breeches before her tunic had been seductively removed.

Her body was just as pale as her face, how anybody could be that pale he would never know, but he would never change it, it was one of the many things that he loved about her.

Another thing that he loved was her skin, and it wasn't just lovely to look at, it was soft to the touch, like a bed of feathers.

Her long wavy raven hair stopped at around her waist and a few strands fell across her face as a breeze filled the room through the open window. She removed the strands of her from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

Then with that hand she moved down to stroke along her neck and then her collarbone stopping at the top of her undergarments. She then repeated her actions with her other hand on the other side of her body.

Arthur's breeches tightened and his breathing quickened.

Merlin took off her top undergarments and then slid her hands down outlining her hips and took off her bottom undergarments. When fully nude she moved her hands back up to cup her breasts.

"Arthur…"

Arthur nodded, mesmerised by her beauty. Merlin noticed this and smirked.

She climbed onto the bed and over Arthur, stopping when their eyes were level. And then Merlin asked probably one of the most stupid questions she had ever asked.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Arthur glared at Merlin and slapped an ass cheek, Merlin groaned and shuddered, her eyes closing in painful pleasure.

"Of course you're beautiful, you idiot."

Merlin kissed Arthur roughly pressing herself against him. Arthur cupped the ass cheek her had previously slapped and muttered into her ear.

"And sexy."


End file.
